


Feverish

by faithseed



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, No Spoilers, Smut, Snowed In, before you ask yes it is soft, kinda lmao idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: Traveling with the infamous Josiah Trelawny lands the two of you being trapped in a house during a snow storm.(Part of my 5k fic celebration!)





	Feverish

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, "Warmer Together" has hit 5k+ views so I decided to celebrate!! I had chosen to go with 2 spicy winter-y themed fics to match that of Warmer Together. After asking my followers on tumblr which character they'd like to see me write about, the two winners inspired me to not write 2 fics but 3!! This is just one of three fics I've decided to do! There will be an Arthur one, as per usual, so stay tuned! Hope you all enjoy this one while you wait!
> 
> (Hopefully the other two will be gender neutral)

Although the sun was out and shining brightly, it did little to melt away the blinding and frozen snow upon the ground. Flakes drifted down around them, looking as soft as cotton. The horses pushed through, but both you and Josiah were ready for this weather to end. The sun did little to warm you and there was an ominous feeling eating away at you as the stagecoach road through the country.

Josiah had insisted that the two of you take the coach just to shield from the weather and you were thankful that you listened to him. But the coach could only do so much. As the day went on the sky got darker and you worried and worried until Josiah had to calm you.

“Nothing is going to happen. It’ll pass, I promise.” 

His promises soon meant nothing as the snow started to fall harder and the winds began howling. The stagecoach shook and the horses became spooked and you finally looked across to the man and spoke up. “Josiah, we  _ need  _ to stop.”

His gentle gaze settled on you for a moment before nodding and stopping the coach. He stepped out and talked to the driver, a friend of his, before he climbed back in, shoulders blanketed with snow. 

“There is a homestead up the way, we’ll stop there and see if they will- accommodate us.” Josiah sat down across from you and gently placed a gloved hand over yours. “Don’t worry, my dear. We’ll be out of this awful weather soon enough.”

You wanted to believe him, but you feared the worst as the coach shook. “And if they don’t?” 

A smile pulled his lips and he sighed. “Let’s not dwell on that. Allow me to do the talking- I do have a way with words.” 

You frowned and looked out the window, sighing lightly. Of course he did, you knew that all too well. It was only one of the reasons you had joined him on this little trip. The other reason was an unwavering crush you had for him. 

Suddenly the coach came to a crashing halt and you lurched forward, into Josiah’s arms. He pulled you up and brushed his hand over your cheek in unspoken worry. You nodded and waited as he stepped out once again. It was almost impossible to know what he was saying with the wind whistling and the horses panicking. 

Josiah came back and held his hand out, which you took timidly, and he pulled you out of the coach and you shivered as your boots dipped into the deep snow and the wind whipped around you. One of the wheels was stuck in a thick patch of snow and one of the horses was missing. “We are going to have to walk, it’s right up ahead there.” 

“Walk? Josiah-” You paused, already shivering as the snow covered your form and melted against your cheeks. “It’s too cold to walk.” 

He sighed and nodded, taking your arm and leading you forward. “That it is- but if we stay here, we’ll be buried under all this snow. Best we try our luck elsewhere, no?” When you turned to look at the driver he spoke again. “He’s going to look for the horse and bring them over. He’ll meet us there.” 

You frowned and stuck close to Josiah, stumbling through the snow and feeling as if your bones were growing stiff from the cold. But he kept you going, whispering sweet words and never letting go of your hand. And when the home came into view, you urged your legs forward in anticipation and you prayed to be out of the storm. 

Josiah stopped in front of you and held out his arm protectively, clearing his throat before calling out. “Hello? Anyone home?” 

After a moment, light began to glow inside the house and the front door opened, a man holding a shotgun stepping out. You hid behind Josiah, clinging tightly to his coat. “What do you want?” The man asked, glaring at the two of you.

“Good sir,” Josiah stuttered briefly, putting up his charming attitude. “Sorry to disturb, but our coach broke down and we- my wife and I, and of course our driver- are currently at a loss. If you could accommodate us for just the night, we’ll pay you handsomely.” 

Just as the man was about to speak again, the door opened once more and a women walked out, slapping the man on the shoulder. “Put the damn gun down! Come in, you must be freezin’!”

Josiah thanked them and took your hand, but you didn’t need his help, you were rushing with him up the porch and allowing the woman to pull you inside. “Thank you so much.” You spoke softly, shivering and letting her remove your coats. 

“Married, huh?” The man asked roughly, setting the gun down and watching the two of you. “How long you been married for?”

The woman chided her husband to be quiet, but a smile grew on Josiah’s face as he took off his hat and coat. “Practically newlyweds! I’ve loved her for many years, but we married last year, in the summer. But the way she is, you’d think we only got married yesterday- not that I’m complaining.” 

Your cheeks burned at his words and the other two only snickered. “Well, don’t mind us too much then. Come, dear. I’ll get a bath running for you.” You tried to deline, but she insisted and pulled you along. You looked back at Josiah and watched as he winked at you quickly before being led to the room.

The woman talked to you and asked questions while she drew a hot bath. You tried to answer her questions as best you could, going along with Josiah’s story. It wasn’t awfully hard for you to do- you did love him. She helped you out of your damp clothes and you climbed into the hot bath, sighing as you slipped down in the water.

“You take all the time you need. I’m going to bring you something to wear.”

You barely heard her but nodded anyways, sinking further in the bath as warmth enveloped your body and all your muscles started to relax. Most of your time was spent soaking and getting lost in your thoughts and the rest was spent actually bathing. 

Josiah was seated on the bed with his back against the wall, a book in his hand and a blanket wrapped around his shoulders when you stepped into the room after finally pushing yourself out of the bath. You only wore a thin gown the woman had given you and felt slightly insecure in Josiah’s presence. Sure, the two of you were pretending to be married but the act could only go so far. 

And yet, he was so focused on his reading that he didn’t even notice you. You sighed and ran your fingers through your damp hair, looking down at your feet as you went to stand in front of the mirror. Josiah being uninterested in you shouldn’t be a problem, but perhaps you’ve been spending too much time with him that you  _ wanted  _ him to get excited around you. But perhaps that was only wishful thinking on your part.

“My dear,” Josiah spoke as he cleared his throat. You glanced his way from the mirror and noticed his eyes were still downwards at the novel. “Why the dreary sigh?” 

You couldn’t help the small smile taking over and your heart jumping excitedly. Why was it whenever he would say as much as a couple words did you find yourself flustered? You blamed it on his earlier words when he was talking to the owners about your non-existent sex life. “Just thinking. I’m fine. Did your friend make it back?” 

“Yes, he’s in the barn with the horses.” He hummed and shut his book, putting it down on the nightstand. Josiah then patted the mattress beside him. “You must be cold. Come, get warmed up.”

“I just took a bath. I think I’m plenty warm.” You laughed as you turned to face him. Then your cheeks burned hot as you noticed his eyes trailing up your body to meet your gaze. 

Josiah smiled warmly, waving you over. “It’s easier to get sick after a bath. Come.” 

You nodded, walking over to the bed and climbing in beside him. He pulled the blanket from around his shoulders and wrapped it around your back, a smile hiding behind his mustache. His hand reached out, fingertips brushing against your throat tenderly as he wiped a water droplet that had fallen from your hair. Your chest rose as you held your breath, cheeks flaring and heart pounding viciously. 

“Once the snow clears up, we’ll have to leave again.” His voice was softer, fingers still against your skin and his eyes on your lips. 

Swallowing hard, you nodded and your eyes darted away from his, looking anywhere in hopes of calming the heat rushing through your body and more importantly; the heat between your legs. You didn’t allow yourself to speak any words in fear of your thoughts coming to life and betraying you. 

Suddenly his palm was flush against your throat and his other hand moved to your forehead, his body moving closer to inspect you. “Are you sure you haven’t fallen ill? You’re burning up.” 

You couldn’t breathe now with him so close. So you reached your own hand out, sliding it over his jaw and then leaning forward and pressing your lips against his. When you went to pull away and apologize, he pulled you back in. You moaned against his mouth, lips moving together flawlessly and almost naturally. 

Josiah leaned back against the wall and you followed, climbing over him and straddling his waist. As if overcome with an overwhelming desire, you kissed him hard and began grinding against him desperately, chest heaving as your fingers carded through his hair. He tilted his head back as your tongue delved deep in his mouth, moaning weakly under you. 

His hands moved to your thighs, gingerly sneaking under your gown and slipping underneath and up over your waist. You shivered at the cool feel of his palms against your burning skin and parted briefly so he could pull the gown over your head and toss it aside. Josiah’s hand went to your back, pushing you closer to him while his other hand went between your thighs. 

You gasped and rolled your hips, trying to catch your breath and tugging on his shirt. “Fuck, Josiah-” 

A chuckle left him as he leaned forward and nipped your collarbone. “Looks like I don’t have to do much at all.” You fell forward and laid your head on his shoulder when he curled his fingers.

When he pulled his hand away you whimpered at the loss, but took it upon yourself to reach down and fumble with his pants. You helped him remove them and then pulled off his shirt. He slid down the bed to get more comfortable and as you lowered yourself onto him, you bit down hard on your lower lip, a long moan rising up your throat.

Josiah took a sharp breath, his hands gripping your waist as you slowly began to move up and down, rocking into him to test what felt  _ right _ . If there was one thing you could learn from this; it was that Josiah was even more of a mess than you were. He was moaning at every moment and every ghost of a kiss you left against his throat. You had never expected it and yet, you were highly enjoying every second.

His hand gripped yours and you pulled his head up, kissing his lips messily as you took control and fought to keep your wits about you. All your thoughts were scattered and you wanted to make sure you did this right and not completely mess it up. You had always had a thing for Josiah and didn’t want to ruin the pure state of bliss you currently were in by making even a small mistake. 

However, it seemed you were doing surprisingly well- he at least sounded like he was enjoying himself. You leaned over him and pressed your hand against the wall as you gradually picked up the pace, moaning out his name and whining at his touch and as his lips littered love marks all over your chest and throat. His hips were jerking and his legs fidgeting as he could only lay beneath you and simply let you ride him. 

“You’re so sweet,” He whispered in heavy breaths, fingers pressing roughly over your sides. “Your moans like a sweet melody to my ears.” 

You laughed lightly, listening as his words were silenced by his groans and how completely restless he was, hands roughly pulling your hips down on him and his own hips rolling and weakly thrusting upwards in desperation. “Josiah..” You mumbled, capturing his lips and closing your eyes as he returned the kiss with just as much passion and unadulterated love. 

Josiah tilted his head to break the kiss, his voice soft and low. “Come for me, my love. I want to feel you.” 

At his coaxing, you forced yourself to move as quickly as you could- as rough as your body would allow. And as you felt the edge get closer and closer until finally you were unraveling, you held onto him tightly and cried out for him, chest pressed firmly against his as your teeth lightly bit into his shoulder. 

He moaned out your name as you tightened around him and he unloaded into you, breath hot against your skin and his body shuddering. You could barely move, numb from the pleasure and the high that was currently causing your head to feel dizzy.

And yet, Josiah didn’t want you to move. His arms were around your waist with his face buried in the crook of your neck. His lips were hesitant against your throat and you sighed, reaching up and running your fingers through his hair. 

“Josiah,” You whispered softly, pressing your lips against his head. “Are you okay?”

He hummed quietly and rolled you onto your back and leaned over you. “I’m more than okay.” His hands slid up your side and his eyes slowly took in the sight of your body. “So lovely.” He whispered, his gaze moving to your face.

You stared back, examining his calm and gentle features relaxed in content. Your heart was picking up again and you reached up and brushed your thumb against his cheek, breaking his trance. “I lo-” You stopped yourself before your absent minded thoughts were spoken aloud, biting your lower lip.

Josiah’s eyes widened slightly before a small grin pulled his lips and he leaned down, his soft lips grazing the corner of your mouth. “I love you, too.” 

A breathy chuckle left you and you captured his lips, kissing him quickly. “I love you.” You breathed, feeling much better about speaking the words, relieved that he returned your feelings. He smiled sweetly and you wrapped yourself in his arms, whispering those three words all through the night.


End file.
